


Full metal Batman

by animewriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, FMA - Fandom, Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Insanity, Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwards brother goes crazy and asumes the idenity as the Joker..the only person who can stop him is Edward also known as Batman. Alphonse x oc, Edward x? WHo would you pair him with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Love, hate, insanity, family, perfection, confusion, betrayl.  
If there ever was a story of two brothers turned against each other by the ways of society than..there this would be it..

Edward was 10 when he lost his left arm and right leg in a gun fight. His parents also died trying to protect him and his younger brother. He truly was fine. He got the latest line of metal prosthetics..He was going to be fine..His brother however was not. That day changed him..He became sadistic..twisted..

He tried his best to contain the evil in his brother but as the years went by it became appearent that there was not much he could do.. His sweet brother soon dressed in odd Green clothes and painted his face in a macabre clown like fasion.. With a messy red blood like smile. Try as he could ..Edward could not get his brother to hold on to his sanity..He would find dead animals hiden in his closet with a clown like smile painted on.

Still he choose to turn a blind eye and bury the poor creatures..It wasn't until he robbed his first bank at age 12 that He finaly gave in and turned him over to the Arkam asylum. He hated himself for it..but what could he do? He was just a boy..

Line brake

two years later when Edward was 15 he with the help of the money he and his brother inherited fromt their dead parents started to secretly fight crime. He figured if he could stop crime than no one else would have to deal with what he and his brother did. He asumed the idenity of Batman and soon found himself fighting more dangerous foes than he could have ever imagined..but he still held strong doing it all in the name of what his brother once was..

What he did not know was that secretly his brother was biding his time before he could get out and fulfil his wish of revenge on Gotham City..He found his key out soon in the name of Neko Chan a reluctant psychologist in training. She was the same age as him...and he played her like a fiddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Neko Chan a rather unkempt but still pretty raven haired girl of 15 walked unsteadily down the halls of Arkum Asylum. She pushed her black rectangle glasses up her nose as she stared into the see through glass door she stopped at. Inside the sell was a boy about her age with messy long blonde hair and cunning gold eyes. She almost lost her breath as they locked eyes. So this was supposed to be her Case Study.  
She cleared her throat and composed herself before she used the pass key to enter. "Hello I will be your Student Doctor for the next week. You may call me Miss Chan." She introduced herself with a small smile. "I will be here to give you an ear. You can tell me whatever you want…Mr…Elric" she finished after looking at the patients' file.

 

"My late fathers' name was Mr. Elric. " He scoffed. "You can call me Alphonse…Or Joker..or if you wish to be formal…Mr. J." Alphonse answered suavely as he gently brushed his fingers against her face causing her to blush. .

"Mr. J.! Flirting with the Doctor is highly inappropriate." Neko protested feebly.  
"Miss..Chan..why must you put up a wall like that? You are about the same age as me aren't you? Why are you acting like you are an old lady for?" He prompted with a tisk.  
"It..is not like I have a choice its what my adopted parents want of me..Trust me I would much rather be having fun doing something else..but I have no choice." She protested.  
"Stuck in cage aren't you? Ahh I know how that feels. I was forced into a cage as well." He said gesturing to the room they were in. I didn't even do anything. I was innocent. If only I could be out there..I would take you away from those mean guardians of yours." Alphonse said somberly with a hidden gleam in his eyes.  
Before she knew it an hour had gone by and it was no longer her being the therapist but the other way around. All her fears and problems laid bare to this mysterious boy. How this happened she could not quite figure out. It was like a plug in her had been removed and she couldn't help but let the screts and feelings in her out. All she knew was she had never felt more comfortable than she did than and when it was time for here to go on to the next inmate she couldn't help but pout.  
"If I were you I would just run away and start a new life. Has anyone ever told you..that you would make a cute Hellequin? We could call you Harley quinn. Wouldn't that be just be so you."

Neko giggled at that. "Do you really think so? I don't know…Isn't a Hellequin a female clown like creature that kills ?" She asked with a frown.

"No..it's a beautiful creature exquisite beyond anything I could ever think of." Alphonse flirted.  
"Harley Quinn..I like that.." Neko smirked before leaving with a good bye kiss in the air.

Line break

 

Edward sighed as he stared at his used worn scrapbook. "Reminiscing Master Edward?" Riza his maid and guardian asked curiously as she laid down a tray full his supper. "Maybe you should go visit your brother if you miss him so much." She said primly.  
"Would if I could Riza..but the Doc told me he is isolation again..Tell me Riza..was I wrong in putting him in there?" He asked nervously as he bit his lip.  
"I can not answer that Edward. It is not my business..but I can tell you this. You can try all you might to save this city but what does that matter if your own house is a mess?" She answered cryptically.  
"Why can't you give me a straight answer?" Edward scowled as he looked at his tray only to see a glass of milk. "Riza..I told you I hate Milk!"

"I understand but also know that I have told you that if you don't drink it I will shoot you." Riza reprimanded raising her hidden gun. With that said He gulped down that repulsive cow poison and turned to his meal their conversation put to the back of his mind.


End file.
